Lois, The Pretty One
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: When Peter loses all of Lois's clothes, she goes to the mall for new clothes. While she had a dress on, a modeling company guy saw her and offered her a job as a super model. But she isn't happy with the stuff to wear, so she picks out her own stuff...


"And the Quahog Football team has lost another game, with a score of 0 to 562." Said some guy on the TV.

"Aw, darn it! I lost another bet!" Peter said as he sat on the couch watching TV with Brian.

"Aw, come on Peter, you never have luck with picking a winning team." Brian told him.

"I bet all of my money on Lucky Loser!" Peter said as he rushed over to the betting booth.

"Peter, Lucky Loser always loses!" Lois told Peter.

"Come on Lois, the Griffin's are here!" Peter told Lois as the announcer said that Clint has won the race, with Lucky Loser in last place.

"Crap!" Peter screamed.

"So, its not like I bet anything but a few bucks!" Peter told Brian.

"Actually, you bet all of Lois's clothes."

"Peter, where the hell are all of my clothes?" Lois said as she walked in with a robe around her.

"Ah, I kind of bet all of your clothes for some hot women's bra, and I lost." Peter said.

"YOU WHAT?!" She screamed.

"Don't worry, we can all go to the mall!" Peter told her.

"Peter, I'm naked in a robe and you want me to go to the mall?" Lois screamed.

"Don't worry! I have an idea." Peter told her. Later at the mall, the Griffin's walked in, with Lois wearing Peter's clothes, it looked like she lost 200 pounds! As they were walking a group of fat women ran up to them.

"TELL ME YOUR SECRET!" One of them screamed.

"How did you lose weight so quickly?!" Another yelled.

"Um, Peter, a little help here." Lois said as she started to back away from them.

"Uh, hey girls, can you like, step away from Lois?" Peter asked the group.

"Oh, I like a man with muscle!" A really fat chick said as she walked up to Peter.

"Um, that is not muscle, its fat! Now stay away from him!" Lois said as she punched her.

"Oh, it looks like Strawberry Shortcake is sticking up for herself!" Stewie said as he rolled his eyes.

"Wow, mom kicks butt!" Chris said as he threw his hand into the air.

"Chris, don't a track more fat people!" Meg said to Chris.

"Take this!" A fat girl said as she jumped on top of Lois.

"How dare you!" Lois screamed as she lifted the fat girl off the floor and spun her around, and let go. She went flying into some store, and came out looking like some raggedy Ann doll.

"How dare you!" She said in a little girls voice and ran away crying. Soon a whole group of fat women were attacking Lois, but she took them out.

"Wow Lois! How did you do that?!" Peter said as she took out the last fat girl.

"Do what? Heh heh" Lois said as she straightened her hair.

"Hey dad! Can I get this cool robot toy?" Chris said as they walked through a toy store.

"Nah, everyone knows that robot toys are the most uncool toy ever! HUH! Is it really him?! Mr. Potato Head! Now that is a cool toy! Can I get it Lois?! PLEASE!?" Peter whined like a 5-year old.

"Come now, what's this? A new toy? Light bulb Bob? Says three sayings, "You light up my day! Light is the right way to go! At night, I can be a night light!" And can also be used as a night-light? Who came up with this brilliant idea?" Stewie said as he walked through the isles.

"Hey look Lois, it's the 70's Batman, with his sidekick, Robin the boy wonder!" Peter pointed out to Lois a Batman toy set.

"Hey look Stewie, its Barney!" Meg said as she picked up a robotic Barney, and pressed the on button.

"I love you! You love me!" Barney sang, and danced.

"Who the devil still plays with Barney?" Stewie said as he took out a ray gun and got ready to zap Barney.

"Sorry little man, you aren't aloud to play with this until it is purchased." Some worker said as he took the gun and put it on the highest shelf.

"I demand you to give that back! GIVE IT BACK AND WE'LL FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED!" Stewie screamed, but he didn't even hear him.

"Damn you!" Stewie whispered.

"Hey hotty, lose the fat guy and you've won a one way ticket to David's love boat!" A really honky guy said to Lois. He had huge muscles.

"You stay away from her!" Peter said to him and stood in front of Lois.

"Peter, can we just get away from him, I don't want to start any trouble again!" Lois whispered to Peter.

"Uh, did you know that she is wearing my clothes? She thinks they look good!" Peter told the guy.

"EW! A woman that pretty that likes fat people clothes must really be fat! EW!" He screamed and ran away.

"Peter I do not like your clothes!" Lois told Peter.

"Look just shut up, and we can be on our way!" Peter told her.

"So, Ken, as you can see, Barbie didn't come up with a plan, so her head was ripped up and made into little shredded pieces! Your future will be the same if you don't come up with a plan!" Stewie said as he had Ken tied to a Barbie chair in the Barbie Dream house. Ken just sat there.

"TALK!" Stewie said as he slapped Ken, and he fell. His head slammed into a button and it said, "Why not buy some high heels?" in Barbie's voice.

"That's it! If I make shoes that can bring me up to the highest shelf, I can get my ray gun! Its genius I say!" Stewie said as he shook the Barbie house, and Ken fell onto the first floor in the living room, he landed on another button and it said, "MTV rocks!" in Barbie's voice again.

"Oh, Ken, you should really get a check-up with that voice!" Stewie said.

"Hey mom! Lets see if you like anything in that store!" Meg said as she pointed to a store that read, 'One Hot Mama's Clothes Shop'

"Ok, lets go kids!" Lois said as she walked into the shop. As they all walked in, Stewie went to the hardware store. In the clothes store, Lois was trying on a beautiful red sparkling dress, when some guy walked up to her.

"WOW! You look great in that dress mad' am. Here's my card! Call me!" The guy said and winked at her. Lois took a look at the card.

"Hey! You little lucky lady, you've won a chance to become a fashion Model! Pay: $2500 a week. Just Call 1-800-DRESSME." Read the card. Lois took one look at it, and her mouth dropped open.


End file.
